Strangers
by Disgraced Haven
Summary: AU Destiel}Dean and Cas' relationship ends early in their senior year of high school after two years of dating. Cas soon moves away to Sioux Falls to try and move on from it and Dean buries the romance. Ten years later Cas still finds himself hung up on Dean, and Dean finds himself moving to Sioux Falls after the breakup with longtime girlfriend Lisa, where he reunites with Cas.
1. —PROLOGUE—

**_—_ STRANGERS ****_—_**

 _This life has such an awful sting._  
 _And a price to pay for everything_

 ** _—_ PROLOGUE** ** _—_**

It was freshman year. There was going to be a new student which interested Dean. _He_ interested Dean. The boy had bright blue eyes and a queer name. He introduces himself to the first period English class stiffly, obviously nervous to be around a plethora of new faces. He was the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen; not that he would ever admit that to anyone. _No chick flick moments_ , his life motto. Besides, he was straight. Absolutely. One hundred percent. Straight. There was no harm in calling someone of the same sex as you beautiful, right? Even if both party members were men... Right? He couldn't help but smile as the teacher places Castiel in the seat in front of Dean. He poked Castiel in the back of the head and introduced himself.

" _I'm Dean Winchester."_

That was when he fell in love.

They were just friends for three months. Castiel was a dreamer, bright, and captivating. He made Dean smile, laugh, and live. High school became a breeze when Cas was at his side. They helped each other through it; their bond was profound. Okay, maybe he wasn't one hundred percent straight after all. Dean didn't know what that meant, but he knew what he wanted; Cas. They were out on the school grounds before class would start, Dean could tell something was deeply troubling his friend. He asked what was wrong. Castiel's face went flush, his eyesight moving to the ground while his nerves clearly got to him. His hands began to shake after the question flung itself from his mouth. 'Would you like to date me, Dean?' It was cute. Cas shouldn't have been nervous. Dean liked him, a lot. That fact may have scared Dean, but for once in his life he thought he deserved something good, and that good was Cas, right? Being a little selfish once in a while couldn't hurt.

" _Yeah Cas, I'd like that._ "

That was when he was happy beyond belief.

Everything was going extremely well. Their summers were spent together. They found various places to celebrate life, and along with Castiel's older brother Gabriel, and Dean's younger brother Sam. Life was amazing. Day by day, Dean fell in love over and over again. He was ready to take on the world with Cas by his side. They extended their plans of the future to attend the same college as each other once they graduated. This made Dean overjoyed; Cas didn't run away from him. Cas stuck by his side. Aside from Sam, no one had really done that. Soon, they were two months into their senior year. Now, he can't bring his thoughts to remember what had happened. An argument? Yes, perhaps. It was too painful to remember. It was at night, Dean was dropping Cas off at his house after they spent the weekend together, but something arose. What was that something? All Dean can remember is anger, plenty of yelling, him pushing Cas, and Cas pushing back with even more force, (Castiel may have been smaller than Dean, but he was stronger than he looked) and someone yelling:

" _Never talk to me again!_ "

The bliss ceased, and Dean shut down. They stopped talking, completely. He can remember adjusting slowly, his new friends, Ash, and Chuck helping with that, as well as his brother. Every time he saw Cas, he was alone. Alone at his locker. Alone in class. Alone at lunch. Alone after school. But that was Cas' fault, right? Right. He had the power to make friends if he wanted too. However, day by day, Cas stopped showing up. They had two classes together that year, it was easy for him to see when he would be there. Not that he cared or anything. His absences went from once a week, to twice, to three times. The teacher would call:

" _Castiel Novak?_ " And once more. " _Castiel Novak?_ " Before marking their sheet.

Then one day, he simply wasn't there and the teachers stopped calling his name. Just like that, Dean's world ran. He left his side. That was fine. He really didn't need him... right? No, no he didn't. That is what Dean told himself countless times with a dauntless attitude. And just like that, Castiel became his secret.

That was when he buried it all.

{~}

He felt as though he didn't belong there. The faces of his peers were clouded, dark. It wasn't intimidating, but rather uninviting. The new environment had been so foreign, it caused anxiety to rise from the bottom of his stomach, his insides became painful as they clenched around him. An exhale escaped from his lips. Gabriel's voice rings throughout his head, remembering that he had been his voice of confidence now. _You're going to be fine. You're a strong guy Castiel. Don't you dare let them win_. With that, he introduces himself.

" _I'm Castiel Novak, I'm from Pontiac, Illinois_."

He remembers the teacher thanking him and pointing him to his seat. He can remember that it wasn't long before he took his seat that he became irritated as the boy behind him jabs him with a pencil in the back of the head. He turned and he's greeted by him. Castiel felt his irritation wash away as he simply stared at him. He recalls something different about him, something inviting. And there it was, as the facelessness of that single boy fades from his judgment, to reveal someone brilliant. _Dean Winchester_. The rest of the class period went by silently. The bell sounded and everyone left, Dean included. Castiel remembers heading out the classroom door. He finds Dean on the ground and him swearing and remarking that he tripped. Unfazed, Castiel grabbed him by one of his biceps and pulled him up. Dean thanked him with a smile that was heartwarming and bright. He stares at Castiel straight in the eyes.

That was when he fell in love.

He couldn't quite see _how much_ Dean would play a part in shaping him. Before their relationship, Castiel had an infamous time at his previous school. His social skills were minimal, almost like he was from a different world; his upbringing had been more cloistered than others which made making friends difficult. His tyrannical brother, Raphael, shielded the young boy from a majority of the world at an early age, it made him seemingly unapproachable. Slowly, with Dean's influence, Castiel began sneaking out and seeing him. Every time he did so, rebellion flooded his being as Raphael disallowed such a thing. He could not help but think how thankful he was for obtaining his free will, something he hadn't had the leisure to feel for himself for the entirety of his life. He never knew how to obtain such a reckless thing. Dean single handily redefined nearly everything Castiel knew, and Castiel was in love with him, so he asked him out.

That was when he was re-birthed.

But all of that had come crashing down. He recalls a blind rage, jealousy, and fear; fear of losing _him_. His mind hadn't learned how to cope with the feelings he felt for Dean, and what a romantic relationship would entail down the line. He couldn't figure out how to be _human_ , and it _broke them_. After the fight, he remembers stumbling into Gabriel's room in a blur, _begging_ him to take him with him when he moved in near future. Gabriel told him he were to work it out with Dean to which Castiel ignored the request, himself strangely full of pain from the loss. It was so silly, but they were just so young. He felt he needed to run, mirroring nearly what everyone his family had done. Against his better judgment, Gabriel agreed to take him, and in a couple of weeks, they departed from Lawrence.

That was when a part of him died.

That was ten years ago.


	2. —1—

**_—_ 1 ****_—_**

The cafe is bustling with its early morning crowd. People hurriedly rush out in and out of its doors in attempts to snag their life-saving coffee while still making it to work on time. It was a little rustic shop, the walls being head to toe red brick that had been aged, and all of the tables and chairs brandished a brown color pallet and french style. The space was quaint. _The Roadhouse_ was one of the very few coffee shops in Sioux Falls which made waiting in line in these early hours rough. If one didn't have perfect timing, they would usually end up arriving late to work. Luckily, Castiel is an early bird more or less. He runs his hands across his face, feeling rather exhausted; the night had been one of his where he was not able to get any ounce of sleep. Insomnia was difficult to deal with, and even more so when he didn't take the medication that the doctor gave him, much to Gabriel's dismay. No matter how many times he had been told off by him, Castiel refused more often than not. He had been absolutely convinced that if he had been taking them regularly, he would become too dependent on them. He drew to the conclusion that he doesn't want to become some sort of druggie (In his eyes). He took them only when he was in dire need some sleep. Castiel sighs. The person ahead gives their order and shifts over to wait for the beverages at the pickup counter. Castiel's hands fish around in his pockets, grabbing whatever cash that remained within and places it on the counter as he moves up in line.

"The usual Castiel?" The woman taking care of the register was Jo Harvelle, the owners daughter. She's been working as a barista for a long while, and she was set to take over once her mother and father retired. Jo was such a sweet girl. She came to know Castiel decently well (one would even call them friends at the very least) because unless he was ill, he would be in every morning to grab a coffee. Her chestnut eyes were full of life, and she grabs the largest cup they had. She smiles, and Castiel forces a small smile in return.

"Yes." He responds, in desperate need of caffeine. She grabs the money and hands him back his change before calling out the order to the rest of the staff, and handing the cup off.

"Mr. Grumpy's usual latte!" An amused smile falls on her lips and Castiel shakes his head before placing himself behind the pickup counter. The bags under his eyes must have been _that_ bad. Five minutes pass before a man with a mullet shouts his name and hands him his cup. Castiel gives a polite smile and pushes himself out towards the door. He looks down at his watch which reads 7:06, good, he still had plenty of time to make it to work. He walks around the corner to the small parking lot adjacent to the building. With his free hand, he manages to pull out his cell phone from his trench coat's pocket. With his sleep deprivation, he was usually forced to call cabs, or take a bus when he needed to travel. There was a single time he fell asleep at the wheel, and that landed him in the hospital for a couple of days, nursing a couple of broken ribs, and a broken arm. Gabriel told him no more driving. No ifs, ands or buts. His hands search for the speed dial number he put the cab service on, and when someone picks up he gives them his location. Locking his phone and placing it within the depths of his coat once more, he leans against the wall, minor exhaustion plaguing his stature. His eyes drop down to glance at the watch on his wrist.

 _7:07, 7:08, 7:09, 7:10_

He can't help but wonder where Dean is, where he went, if he was happy and if he remembered him. Sorrow corrodes his facial features, and he mentally kicks himself for still thinking about him. It was ten damn years ago. Castiel thought of himself to be silly and such a loser for still being hung up on Dean, but the what ifs of the relationship still weighed heavy on his mind. His thoughts always clashed with one another, and it made him weary. There is a faint smile as Cas remembers Dean's smile, laugh, and how so very green his eyes were. Pain grows in his heart. Heavy lidded eyes shut gently as he builds his wall back up.

 _7:11_

Another minute passes by before his ears catch the sound of his ringtone. Looking down at the phone, the name Gabriel pops onto the screen. Castiel unlocks his phone before pressing it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"It's nice to hear how excited you are to talk to me, bro." Gabriel's voice chimes at the end of the phone. Castiel exhales.

"Apologies, but you do call me every day." He really hadn't meant to sound upset at him, it was just _hard_. The lack of sleep forces him to be irritable at nearly _everything_. However, he is thankful for Gabriel knows, and understands, and works with him on it. Castiel appreciates the calls, though, it was something to look forward too, and it helped Gabriel know his brother was alive.

"Aw, you didn't miss me? I'm hurt, really." He breaks off to laugh but soon lets silence fall on their conversation. His tone changes when he picks the conversation back up. "How much sleep did'ya get?"

A typical daily question, to which Castiel's silence to his brother gives the correct reply.

None.

"Again? Take your sleeping pills for the love of God, Castiel!" It was evident that Gabriel was distressed, but he also knows the task of scolding Castiel always came to no avail. He can hear Gabriel sigh. "Alright Castiel, I'll let you go. Be safe." Gabriel hangs up, and Castiel places his phone in his pocket. He waits quietly before his cab pulls up to the curb to which he walks over to and slides into the back seat. Comfort rose as he saw it was a driver he knew well.

"Balthazar, just to the bank please."

"Of course Castiel. You look terrible by the way." His voice was light and carefully danced around Cas, showing he meant no harm. Castiel smirks and Balthazar pulls out and heads towards his workplace. Every single day he almost dreaded going to work. Being a loan officer was atrociously mundane; it brought no joy to him at all. The restricting confines of his office wore on his already diminishing mental health. He had never told anyone about his feelings for it, though he was sure Gabriel could already see his feelings towards the job without having to ask. He craved freedom, but the notion of it seemed so foreign to him now. Castiel was sure that the tender dream of that happiness of the freedom was too elusive for him, and that stung. He was convinced that he was no longer strong enough to obtain his goals, _his dreams_.

The rest of the ride was silent, and when the arrived at Haven Bank, he paid Balthazar, and quietly wished him goodbye as he exited the cab and walked off to the building that looms ahead; a notion that takes every ounce of his being.

{~}

Gabriel locks his phone and sets it onto the coffee table. He lays on his leather sofa, wrapped in plush blankets. He loudly yawns and stretches his body in a need to be awake. As much as he disliked waking up at this kind of hour, he knew he would never be able to rest soundly until he knew that Castiel was _at least_ alright. Though that is putting that mildly. His brothers devastated life was far too evident in his eyes and Castiel was _not_ a good liar. He pushes out another yawn before getting off the couch. Pain strikes his back and he quickly rubs it to ease it; that was what he deserved for falling asleep on the couch. There was a _Paranormal_ marathon on, though, how could he resist that? Two sisters fighting supernatural entities while trying to find their mom? It is Gabriel's dream show, but before he knew it his 7:00 alarm rang, making him realize he fell asleep randomly at some point during an episode. Leaving the previous night's mess, Gabriel maneuvers his way through his morning routine. Breakfast, shower, get dressed, then out the door for work. He took up a job selling oddities at a place called _The Crossroads_. It wasn't bad, and his boss Crowley wasn't an absolute tight ass anymore (he certainly had been at first) which was appreciated by him. Hell, the guy trusted him enough to run the store by himself every now and again while he was out snatching more loot. It wasn't the best pay, but it wasn't terrible, and it kept him stable enough to rent his own studio apartment.

7:30 rolls around as Gabriel locks his apartment and makes his way out towards his car before he spots a yard sale sign across the street from his complex. Interesting.

Number one rule of _The Crossroads_ : procure oddities at any garage/yard sales (you'd be surprised at the items people sell). Any personal money spent will be reimbursed and if the item is of a high value, the employee will also receive a bonus in their next paycheck.

His seven years of working there built his skills in pricing, bartering, and scoping out oddities, so one quick trip to the sale wouldn't hurt. Snatching his cell phone from his pocket, Gabriel composes a new text to his boss, explaining that there is a yard sale he will take a gander at before heading to work. Satisfied, he gets into his car and begins heading towards his destination.

It wasn't too far, the house had only been eight blocks down from his complex. He parks his car down the road, as the other spots were occupied with other people's vehicles. Gabriel exits his vehicle and begins his journey to the house. His steps are light as he makes his way down, glancing at all of the house numbers before finally finding the house he needed. When he reaches the destination, Gabriel takes two steps onto the lawn, a hand coming up to rub his chin as his eyes scan over some of the items. He finds little interest in what he had seen thus far when something... _someone,_ catches his eyes.

He was tall, giant really, with floppy brown hair and puppy dog eyes.

It had been years but Gabriel was good with faces. Sam Winchester. His feet pull him back a few steps and behind the neighbor's hedge and out of sight. Pausing his thoughts about finding something for Crowley, he begins on wondering how, _if_ he should approach him. If Sam was in the town, there was a chance Dean was as well. The notion of Dean residing in the same town truly was something Gabriel was skeptical about. Skeptical in the sense that he had a hard time drawing if it would be good or bad for Castiel. What was he to do? A couple of minutes zoom by and Gabriel becomes fed up with standing by. Confidence invades his stance, and he makes his way over to Sam who was bending over a small box.

"Sam-squatch Winchester. Y'know kiddo, it's not fair that you kept growing."

Sam raises a quizzical brow before turning so his gaze can hit Gabriel. Gabriel can tell the sight of him also distressed Sam to some sort of degree as the recognition hits him. In the past, they both had discussed their brothers and their relationship many times, over and over again, during the romance. Both of them were protective siblings, and no doubt Sam now was having the same debate that Gabriel just had about the situation being good, or terrible. Sam exhales and shakes his head before adjusting himself to stand straight.

"Gabriel?"

"The one and only!" He says with gusto, though it was more of an attempt to try and cover up the slight awkwardness of the conversation. It had been a while. Actually, he and Sam had got off on the wrong foot when they first met. Gabriel had picked on Dean relentlessly on their first outing as a group in the past which Sam didn't appreciate at first. Though as Dean and Cas grew closer, so did Sam and Gabriel's friendship. It all actuality, it was good to see Sam again. He missed him. With that thought, he allows himself to calm down.

There is a pause, and Gabriel digs out his phone glancing down at the time. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got to head to work. But listen, we should catch up Sam-bo. Wanna meet me at my workplace around six? I'll give ya the name and address, then when you arrive we can snag a drink or two at a bar down the street from it." He crosses his arms and waits patiently for Sam to answer. Of course, Gabriel wouldn't dare inform Castiel of his finding of one Winchester. His mind drew the conclusion that he was far better off not knowing, he was hung up on Dean enough as it is and he didn't even know if Dean was here. However, this was an opportunity to snoop and gather intelligence on the Winchester life in the past ten years, and actually catch up with an old friend.

Slowly, but surely Sam shakes his head. He was obviously a little nervous about the encounter, but he softens his stature and gives a calm reply. "Alright, yeah. Sounds good Gabe. It will be nice to see what you've been up too." He smiles politely.

Gabriel smiles giddily and walks closer to Sam. There he gives Sam the address to _The Crossroads_ , as well as his phone number. "Alright, Gigantor! It's a date." A lively tone springs from Gabriel and he begins to move back towards his car, the search for oddities long forgotten now.

A distressed Sam shouts back at him. "It's not a date! And don't call me that Gabe, please!"

 ** _Author's Note_ _—_ _First off, this fic is based of the song Strangers by The Airborne Toxic Event, off of their album Songs of God and Whiskey. (I also took a little bit of inspiration from more songs off the album, Why Why Why, The Fall of Rome, and Change And Change And Change, but Strangers is the primary source.) I would recommend checking it out especially if you dig Indie Rock! Anyways, thank you to all who have taken time to read this! It means a lot and I hope you stick around for the chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. May you have a fabulous day lovely people!_**

 ** _—Miranda_**


	3. —2—

**— 2 —**

They day carries on and at five, Sam quietly packs away the rest of his items that went unsold at the yard sale. It had been worth a try to sell some items to make room within his house, and he had done pretty well so that the rest may be packed away and left to be forgotten. In the back of his mind, he is still reeling from his encounter earlier. A part of him had subconsciously suppressed the memories he held of the Novaks. Dean had never mentioned Castiel again after that night, and so Sam let them fade as Dean did. He presses out a sigh and places the last box down on the dusty garage floor. His hands fumble to his phone where he searches for the address in his notes that Gabriel had hastily given him. Despite the potentiality of the situation being bad, a part of Sam was warm with happiness. Gabriel was his friend, and Sam really enjoyed keeping his friends around so this re-connection brought some joy. He memorizes the address and tucks away his phone before moving towards his bicycle. He grabs it and soon finds himself outside the now closed garage door, and he begins cycling towards The Crossroads.

Stationed on the corner of a street, Sam comes to a halt at the store front and glances up at the building. It wasn't the most attractive store out there, it was evident by peeling paint that the building had been built for some time. Parking his bike, he approaches a couple of steps that lead him to the front door. He reaches for the door handle, however, his hand halts in its action. Should he really be going in? Should he really see Gabriel? Dean didn't have to know about it, however, his conscience weighs heavy. He didn't want to tell Dean that at least one of the Novaks lived in the town he was moving too, but he felt as though his brother would want to know. But Dean would get angry if he knew about it and hadn't told him. His mind draws a conclusion. He'll cross that road when it gets there. Finally, he grabs hold of the cold metal handle and gives the door a tug. To his surprise, it only slightly moves but it does not open.

"Sammy, you're a smart guy, can't you read?" Gabriel's voice manifests itself, making Sam jump and let go of the door. He turns to find him pointing at a very obvious 'Closed' sign hanging in the window and raising a brow. Right.

"Sorry Gabe, I uh, was lost in thought." He gives a short apologetic smile and lightly shakes his head. Maybe, just maybe the position of him in all of this was proving to become a bad thing. A sigh falls from his lips, feeling minor exhaustion from his turbulent feelings. Gabriel steps closer, twirling his car keys idly in his hands obviously looking less than amused.

"Listen, Sam, I'm gonna cut all this crap right now. You're worried about your brother finding out I live here in the same town as you, I get it. I'm worried about my bro finding out that you live here as well, but you and I?"He pauses to use his hands to gesture between the two of them. "We're friends, and there is nothing wrong with friends talking to each other, right?" His voice reeks of practice, but he delivers it with confidence which wins Sam over. He needed to place his feelings above his brothers for once. "Also, I see you rode a bike here... You were always such a health nut. C'mon we're walkin', it's not far."

Sam rolls his eyes at the remark, but gives a kind grin as he parks and locks his bike up at the convenient bike rack outside of Gabriel's work so that they may continue on. Side by side, they walk down on the sidewalk, Gabriel leading the way whilst rambling on about his boss, his coworker, Bela, who gets to travel around the world to get items for the shop, and costumers. Sam's replies are only filled with small words of agreement or acknowledgment. He found it amusing, however, the man could talk.

"Alright, here we are Sammy!" Gabriel comically bows and opens the door for his companion. The smell of cigarette smoke contaminates the air forcing Sam to briefly cover his nose before he can adjust to it. How pleasant. It's a simple, dingy bar where many men seem to be relentlessly drowning their sorrows. Gabriel presses on and snags them a small pub table towards the back of the building to which Sam joins him at. Both gentlemen order a beer and settle into their seats. For a while, neither speak as the situation borrows into their minds. This time, Sam is the one to break the silence.

"How is Castiel? Does he live here?" Straight to the point, though he silently curses himself for skipping formalities. However, his curiosity about Gabriel and his family had been rekindled. The mystery of the sudden disappearance of them (more so of Castiel) bugged Sam to a degree, though he had no one to conspire with. The glares shot his way by Dean at the mentions of any Novak was enough to silence him. The question causes Gabriel to lean back in his chair, lips pursing for a moment.

"Yep and he is weeell... not the same." Sam can see Gabriel's search for the proper words. "I mean, it's been ten years so helloooo yeah he's different, but not in a good way. He's a loan officer, and he's got a whole slew of mental problems. He is single handily the biggest ball of angst I've ever seen, it's almost ridiculous."

Sam tilts his head and his brow knit together. That really wasn't what he expected to hear because "Didn't he want to be a writer? How does he go from that to a damn loan officer?" Disbelief fills him because wow, he does sound very different from the Castiel he once knew.

"You're telling me. I just think lost sight of that little ol' dream and gave up. He was lost and I couldn't... he wouldn't let me help," he says sounding highly bitter "The sense of lost fucked him up royally. He's got OCD and because of that, he's got insomnia as well." Despite the ranting, Gabriel seemed to calm down, it being evident that his brother's problems weighed heavy on his mind and he really had no one to talk to about it. Maybe, just maybe this was for the better. Sam can guess that Gabriel's life does revolve around his brother's to a high degree. "I guess it could be worse. I've tried setting him up with a guy named Balthazar. He's a good guy and already knows Castiel, but instead of trying it he just stays home. I've got the feeling he really doesn't want to move on. How's Dean-o?" Sam grimaces.

"Uh, he's Dean. He still babies me whenever we meet, he became a damn good mechanic, and in typical Dean fashion, he's never spoken of Cas since they broke up," Gabriel rolls his eyes. "He was dating a girl for almost five years. Her name was Lisa, she was nice but they split about two or three weeks ago for good." He pauses and raises a hand to rub the back of his neck. "And since our dad died seven years ago Dean has nowhere to go so-"

Gabriel raises a hand to stop Sam, not looking surprised. "So if I were to guess, he's moving here, right?" Gabriel sighs and rests his head in one of his hands and after a moment his free hand grabs his beer and he takes a sip. "Guess the world really is small. I'm also sorry 'bout your dad, he seemed nice the couple of times I met him. Say, how come you moved here Sammy, especially if Dean was in Lawrence? What happened to Stanford?"

Sam looks away, his face flooding with despair. He lets the quiet take him as his heart yearns for her, mourning the loss. For a moment, he has a sense of perhaps this is what Castiel feels like. It was year and a half ago but it still plagues him. He actually was able to move on from his dad's death a while back, however Jess was still a tender wound. A few sips of beer later, he speaks. "I'm taking a break. My girlfriend Jess died in a fire in her apartment and I wanted to get away. And a family friend lives here, and it's close to home but not home, so this is where I settled about a year ago. I work as a secretary for a vets office which helps me rent my home, but Sioux Falls seemed better than Lawrence for some reason." Gabriel reaches across and places a hand on Sam's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze before raising his beer.

"Well I say, here is a cheer to drowning away problems for one night. You look like you could need it. What do you say kiddo?" Sad smile in tow, Sam raises his beer and taps it against Gabriel's.

{~}

The musty scent of old sheets waft through the air, and Dean shifts uncomfortably in the bed. His eyes open so his mind may grasp his surroundings. Recollection grows, he was in a motel room. Grunting, he reaches out to grab the digital clock on the bedside table.

 _7:11_

Dean groans and places the clock back down with a thud. He shuffles back into the blankets in an attempt to disregard the hour and get more rest, but it comes to no avail. The bed is far too uncomfortable for him to fall back asleep. He can't help but be thankful that he doesn't have to sleep in motel rooms often at least and this is the last day he would have to in a while. (He hopes.) After his big break up with Lisa, who kicked him out, Dean took refuge in a motel using what little money he still had and waited out his last two weeks at his job. He and Lisa shared a bank account, and he took only some out but left her most of the savings for her because the guilt of leaving her with her son Ben was too high for him to take more, even if that money was also rightfully his. Throwing the covers off, and stiffing a yawn, Dean swings his legs off of his bed. Groaning once more, he stretches out his back muscles that are stiff from sleeping on the hotel bed and becomes thankful that he now only has to endure a five-hour drive to Sioux Falls where he could get a real bed.

 _'I'm sorry Lisa, I just don't love you anymore.'_

 _'Then never speak to me again, Dean! Get out!'_

A harsh sigh falls and Dean hastily gets up from his bed, moodily storming off towards the bathroom. A frown falls on his face whilst he stares at himself in the mirror. Something about her choice of words seemed eerily familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Part of him despised himself for leaving Lisa and Ben like that, but he hadn't loved her for a while now, and it was starting to wear on him. He came to the realization that he was in adoration with the life she provided, not her. Dean believed it wasn't right to lead her around any longer. So, it brings him here, feeling remotely lost. It was almost like he would be starting a new life, which was decently daunting. At least Sam would be there, and he already had a job lined up with Bobby.

Silently, he gets ready for the drive to his brother's. He showers, checks out of his room, hops into his Impala, and departs to Sioux Falls finally gathering hope that he is able to move on from his life in Lawrence. That would truly be such a lovely thing. But Dean can not help but to swing pessimism into the mix, thinking his life usually never quite went his way but he'd be damned if he wouldn't fight life back. That single strength defined him.

The drive is peaceful and it allows Dean to relax for what seems to be the first time in an eternity. Two hours into the drive, Dean pulls over for a short piss break and to call Sam. He doesn't pick up the first or the second time. Feeling worried and bewildered, Dean quickly dials his number again and thankfully he picks up this time.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, Dean. Your brother who is currently on his way to move in with your sorry ass, ya know?" Sam whines about something inaudible to which Dean cocks a brow. "Sam, you okay?"

Obviously tired, Sam yawns over the phone before giving his brother a reply. "Sorry Dean, I'm just... a little hungover is all."

Fondness does fill Dean and he shakes his head. Playfully, he replies. "Is my company really gonna be that bad? To where you have to start getting drunk even before I arrive?" He laughs heartily but it's cut short by the sound of a distant voice over the phone. "Are you with someone?"

"No!" Sam's reply is a little too fast for Dean's liking. "Kind of. I went out last night after reuniting with an old friend, Dean. I got a little too tipsy and crashed at his place." He can hear a small smack, to which the other person gives an 'ow' in return.

"Well, you better get your ass home soon. I'm about half way there Sammy, and I expect your house to absolutely clean. You know how immaculate I need my living space!" Dean can practically feel Sam's eye roll from over here.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry I'll be home and make sure the house is sparkling for the princess. Bye Dean, drive safe."

"I will Sammy." They hang up, Dean gets back into the car and traverses once again. He can't help but wonder who Sam would have been out drinking with if it was an old friend, but he quickly discards the thoughts. His fingers brush upon the radio volume to turn up the tunes and drum one hand's fingers along the wheel of the car. Slowly and surely he allows his problems to fade as his mind gathers ease. And soon, he arrives in Sioux Falls.

Dean drives the impala through a section of the town, taking glances at the city he needs to soon get used too. It wasn't Lawrence, but it wasn't bad. He has to keep reminding himself that moving wasn't a bad thing, that a different environment isn't bad. An uneasiness swiftly settles upon him. He left a perfect apple pie life. So many people would give their lives for such a thing, but why would he leave something like that? But, their house had become far too confining and Lisa didn't feel like home and she deserved so much better than Dean. He sighs and shakes his head. Where was he going? What was he going to do? And he can not help but to question why Sam and himself had moved to Sioux Falls after both of their lives took a drastic turn.

 _C'mon Dean, get your head out of the situation._

The impala comes to a halt at a stoplight, and Dean leans back in his seat, eyes gazing around to take in the sights. To his right is a park, and to his left is a bank. Outside of said bank resides a man, and all of Dean's attention is brought to him. Most of his back is facing Dean, and he wears a tan coat. His hair is dark, unruly, and he was currently taking a drag of a cigarette. It was such an odd sensation that filled Dean at that very moment. A familiarity washes over him at the sight. The man's movements were graceful, and he was compelling. He yearned to know more about him.

Dean is snapped out of the trance by the car behind him honking, he doesn't know how long the light had been green.

Sam is outside when he arrives, by the look on his face he is able to tell that he was, in fact, hungover and a little tired, however, it was a joyous sight. He missed his brother greatly and didn't hesitate to pull him into a warm hug right has he exited the car.

"Sammy! I miss seeing that ugly mug of yours." He pulls away and enthusiastically rubs the top of Sam's head. Sam brushes his hand away with a small frown.

"It's Sam, not Sammy and please Dean I think my head is going to explode as it is. But it's good to see you, man." Sam's hand moves to Dean's shoulder and he gives it a squeeze. "Let's get your stuff and get you moved in, I'm sure you're ready to relax after that drive, and after everything." Dean agrees , and the boys take a mere ten minutes to move the few boxes Dean had into the house from the impala, and into the room where Dean will now sleep. Once everything is arranged the boys plant themselves on the couch with a cold beer in hand for Dean, and water for Sam. Sam grabs the remote and turns on his television to an American football game. Dean takes a few swigs of his beer and turns to his brother.

"Thanks again Sam."

"Dean, you really don't need to thank me. You're my brother, I wasn't just about to let you be homeless. And listen, man, I'm sorry things didn't work out with Lisa. You two were together for a while, it must be hard."

"Well don't be sorry. I was the one who made the decision to leave her."

"Yeah... Why is that Dean?"

Dean huffs and takes another drink of his beer, then plays around with his bottle in his hands gently. "It just wasn't feeling right anymore. I had to end it. It sucks, but I think all of this moving and working at Bobby's is going to be good." He pauses to laugh. "Who knows maybe I'll find the one." Once more Dean laughs but this time, it has more of a sarcastic side and he brings the beer to his lips. Sam gives a smile, that really shows something knowing though Dean doesn't pay attention. "Speaking of Lisa, I need to set up a new bank account. Wanna come do that with me tomorrow?"

 ** _Author's Note_ _— Early chapter is early. I had most of this written when I published the prologue and chapter 1, and figured I would finish it before Wednesday. I'm very excited about this fic! Anyways, thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this fic! It means a lot to me! I hope you'll stick around for plenty of chapters to come, I do have a lot planned for this! Also, yay or nay for Sabriel romance? I'm unsure if I want to explore it or just keep them very good friends. Also, would anyone be interested in smut? I've been playing around with that idea as well and would like thoughts on the matter! Reviews are highly appreciated but not necessary! Thank you everyone! Have a fabulous day!_**

 ** _—Miranda_**


	4. Update! 32718

Hello! Miranda here! I would like to say, for those who still follow this and are still interested, I will be updating this hopefully soon! This fic has been on my mind a lot as of late, and currently I am finding more time in my busy schedule to actually get back into writing! I'll be sure to delete this once I get an update posted!

Thank you everyone! 3


End file.
